1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a process for treating organic biosolid waste material and, more particularly, it relates to a transformation and regeneration process for treating organic biosolid waste material which integrates biological, chemical, and physical treatment agents under controlled conditions with timely scheduled treatment processes thereby creating a substantially odorless, organic biomeal, prescription formulated, slow-release, environmentally safe, nutrient-rich organic product for plants and animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of expansion and industrialization of concentrated animal feeding operations, great concern has been directed toward a resulting quantitative increase in animal biosolid waste, especially poultry litter and hog manure. Both poultry litter and hog manure emit malodors and are known to cause severe environmental pollution.
Attempts have been made in the past to treat and deodorize these animal manures and other sources of organic biosolid waste materials as described in Ueotani et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,567. The Ueotani et al patent describes fermentation products which are composed essentially of poultry litter components. The fermentation products are derived from reacting poultry litter materials with concentrated sulfuric acid and calcium silicate. The fermentation products result from the reaction mixture by the use of a selected class of bacteria. Unfortunately, however, using sulfuric acid in the reaction causes other potential health and environmental problems which should be avoided in a commercial fermentation product.
Additionally, in the past, other attempts have been made to treat organic biosolid waste materials, as follows:
The Varro, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,917, describes a composting process which is an extremely long and highly odorous process. The end result of the Varro patent""s process has not proven to be a highly acceptable environmental product for use in agricultural and urban communities due to the mentioned notably high odor content and remarkable lack of nutrient supply.
The Brooks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,575, describes a drying and pelletizing process for raw organic waste materials, such as hog manure and poultry litter animal biosolids waste material. The Brooks patent merely describes a composting and drying processes which does not produce a final product that is fully accepted by urban and agricultural communities due, once again, to extreme odor and minimal nutrient supply.
The Staples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,772, describes a drying process for turning poultry litter into fertilizers. Once again, the odors associated with a drying process such as described in the Staples patent are unacceptable in urban and agricultural communities.
The Hedgpeth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,479, merely describes a composition and method of manufacturing a liquid humic acid based soil enhancer and not a fertilizer or nutrient source for animals and plants.
Unfortunately, the above listed references have described one or more of the following treatment processes: composting, digesting, fermenting and/or drying (only), which have produced products with only limited nutrient value. These produced products with the limited nutrient value will only continue to contribute to soil, water, and air pollution and environmental concerns.
Accordingly, there exists a definite need for a developed unique process that treats organic biosolid waste material producing a highly beneficial and environmentally safe products. Additionally, a need exists for a developed biosolid waste treatment process which integrates biological, chemical, and physical treatment agents under controlled conditions, with timely scheduled treatment processes, thereby creating an organic biomeal, substantially odorless, environmentally safe, nutrient-rich product for plants and animals.
The present invention is a resource regeneration process for creating an organic biomeal nutrient-rich product from raw biosolid waste material. The process comprises initially mixing and conditioning the raw organic biosolid waste material to a substantially uniform size, oxidizing the raw organic biosolid waste material, secondarily mixing the oxidized and transformed organic biosolid waste material, and drying the oxidized and regenerated organic biosolid waste material thereby completing the resource regeneration process for creating an organic biomeal nutrient-rich product from raw biosolid waste material wherein the resource regeneration process is completed within a time range of approximately twenty (20) minutes to approximately thirty (30) minutes.